


A Tiny Little Thing

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Small Penis, dark!Deaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>I don't remember if I sent a similar prompt to you before, but if I did please consider this one instead. Stiles has a smalk cock. Naturally, when he learns some magic the first thing he does is try to make it bigger. Only, it has the opposite effect, making it look like a clit. He goes to Deaton for the solution. The rest is up to you but I would be really grateful if the spell was temporary by design, and Stiles is convinced/manipulated into making it permanent with his Spark. Cheers.</p><p>or</p><p>The day when Stiles first performed a successful spell against a chimera, he went home and sat down on his bed, taking the old grimoire they liberated from Gerard Argent’s personal library and started to search.</p><p>Apparently, he had enough magic to kill a supernatural creature, so he had to have enough for… this. It wasn’t like he could make matters worse.</p><p>Oh, how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to this prompt:
> 
> anonymous asked: I don't remember if I sent a similar prompt to you before, but if I did please consider this one instead. Stiles has a smalk cock. Naturally, when he learns some magic the first thing he does is try to make it bigger. Only, it has the opposite effect, making it look like a clit. He goes to Deaton for the solution. The rest is up to you but I would be really grateful if the spell was temporary by design, and Stiles is convinced/manipulated into making it permanent with his Spark. Cheers.  
> Small cock anon here: lol ok np. Sorry for duplicates, my internet is pretty bad. In addition: the nerves of Stiles’ cock aren’t, well, ‘disappeared’, but collapsed into one area, making it very, very sensitive :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just a small note: Deaton is secretly an empath in this fic!

The day when Stiles first performed a successful spell against a chimera, he went home and sat down on his bed, taking the old grimoire they liberated from Gerard Argent’s personal library and started to search.

Apparently, he had enough magic to kill a supernatural creature, so he had to have enough for… this. It wasn’t like he could make matters worse.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

 

Stiles was always… well. Underdeveloped below the belt. It was mostly fine until he hit puberty, because he always assumed that he was just a late bloomer.

But, when he got into high school - and locker rooms full of other boys his age - he had to face the bitter reality that he wasn’t exactly average in the size department. He was very, very under-average. When he was hard, his whole cock could still fit into his palm; it was around 3 and a half inches - less than three if he was soft.

There was a reason he hated Jackson; he was the one who made sure that everyone who counted in Beacon Hills High knew about his ‘little’ problem too.

So, he was looking for a solution. There had to be one, because the book was written by a male warlock, and if there wasn’t a single penis enlargement spell in there, he would eat his baseball bat.

He was right. Around the middle of the book - where things like shape shifting and strength enhancement spells were - he found what he was looking for.

It looked simple enough - three lines of incantation that he to read while concentrating on the desired result.

Stiles just wanted to be average. Okay, maybe a bit above average, but who could fault him?

According to the book, the magic had to settle, since actual, physical changes were taking place, so he had six hours until it was done.

Stiles changed into his pj’s, took a deep breath and just  _did_ it.

He didn’t feel anything different, but when he turned off the lights, he hoped that by tomorrow, his life would be changed for the better.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, the first thing that he noticed was that he was itching between the legs. It didn’t seem like a positive development, was he was still optimistic as he raced to the bathroom and yanked his sorts off.

Then he just looked on in horror.

That itching? Was the result of all his pubic hair - even his little treasure trail - falling out overnight. His crotch was completely bare and almost completely flat, except for that little… nub where his cock used to be.

The small little bump was covered in skin. He reached down with shaking fingers and nudged at it, making himself hiss, it felt too sensitive. As he prodded at it, he managed to pull the skin back and could see a little cock head sitting there. Nothing else, just the glans - about the size of a grape.

Stiles could feel that there were tears on his face, but it didn’t register with his brain. It was too preoccupied with trying to digest what it was seeing.

His balls - that were about normal sized before - also shrunk somewhat, and his scrotum was just… gone. His balls were held tight to his body, two little mounds covered in tight, smooth skin.

Stiles fought with himself for a few moments, unable to look away, but wanting desperately to  _not_ see it.

Finally, after some time, he managed to completely undress and step into the shower. He needed to wash off all that hair. He didn’t really wash himself between the legs, just ran the washcloth quickly over his groin with his eyes squeezed tight.

When he was done, he got dressed and headed over to the animal clinic.

* * *

Thankfully, Doctor Deaton was there. It was actually Sunday, so Stiles considered himself lucky - well, not really. Not after his morning discovery, but anyway…

The vet opened the door and let him inside without asking question, which just proved how fucked up their lives became since the supernatural appeared. He was led into one of the examination rooms before the man turned around to face him.

“So, what can I help you with, Stiles? I assume this isn’t a social call.”

He… He couldn’t say it. But the thought of  _showing_ it made him want to throw up. Stiles shifted from one foot to the other, embarrassingly enough, feeling his eyes growing blurry with tears.

“Well?” the man didn’t seem impatient, but if he noticed his apparent discomfort, he didn’t care about it.

“I… I did something,” he managed finally, looking anywhere except at the man. He came here for help, but he couldn’t get it unless he came clean.

The vet just raised an eyebrow. The lack of surprise should have been offending, but Stiles didn’t really feel confident enough for that.

“With magic. I did a spell and it… it did the opposite of what it was supposed to do.”

Now Deaton looked pissed.

“Stiles, how many times did I tell you, that you can’t just jump into these things? The fact that you have potential actually only makes it more dangerous,” he wasn’t exactly shouting, but it was the angriest Stiles has ever seen him. He couldn’t help flinching from the words, because yeah. He knew that now.

“What did you do?” the man asked after he took a deep breath and was back to his normal, stoic self.

Stiles actually started crying. He couldn’t help it. Because he had to say it and it was… he couldn’t…

“I… I just wanted to… to be normal,” he stuttered out between sobs, and in a second, Deaton was by his side, holding him close.

Stiles couldn’t remember the man ever touching him, not even accidentally, but instead of feeling awkward, he just melted into his arms.

“It’s okay. Whatever you did we will do our best to correct it,” he told him, rubbing his back “But you have to tell me what you did first.”

* * *

Alan stood between Stiles’ parted legs, looking at his crotch. It was a dream come true. Not to mention _what_ he was actually seeing.

He was grateful that Stiles was hiding his face behind his hands in shame, because he was pretty sure even he wasn’t able to cover up the hunger he was currently experiencing.

Stiles’ genitals - or at least what was left of them - looked  _delectable_.

He always wanted the boy. There was something about him that Alan just wanted to have for himself. 

If he didn’t had to keep his empathy in secret, he might have been tempted to tell someone - Peter, yes, maybe Peter - about how he could sense the constant hornyness and need radiating off the boy. It was maddening. 

He’d kept his distance, of course. He didn’t see any opening that would have let him have Stiles permanently all to himself, and he wouldn’t have been satisfied with anything less.

But now? Now was his chance.

He concentrated, trying to get a sense of what his lovely, unfortunate boy was feeling.

There was despair, of course. Underneath it there was a swirling, complicated mess of shame, embarrassment, humiliation and… arousal?

Oh.

Oh, he could work with that.

“What exactly am I looking at, Stiles?” he asked finally, voice calm and even. Professional.

“Is this supposed to be your penis?”

The wave of shame from the boy nearly had him take a step back, but… just like he hoped, the undercurrent of confused need was right behind it.

“It… it wasn’t… It got smaller…” Stiles forced out, sounding wet and wrecked.

Not wrecked enough, not yet.

“Ah. Of course. Excuse me, I just haven’t seen anything this small in my carrier. I’m afraid I will have to take a closer look.”

He reached out, pealing the skin back from the cute little knobble that was Stiles’ dick now. The tiny cock head was pink, and really, just like a bud, hiding rosy and delicate inside the sheath of smooth, velvety skin.

Stiles’ thighs were trembling around Alan’s shoulder. He wanted to bite the tender inside of them until they were colored with bruises.

“The glans seems to be intact. I think I can see an urethral opening, though I might need a magnifier glass to confirm that.”

Stiles gave a small, defeated sob. Alan glanced up, only allowing himself to smirk when he was sure the boy still wasn’t looking.

“Urination will probably require sitting on the toilet instead of standing. We will have to test it, but there might also be need for stretching the opening.”

He widened his senses, satisfied by the more and more prominent waves of arousal Stiles was feeling. The overwhelming humiliation was still there, but that was half of the fun.

“The shaft of the penis is not visually detectable,” he continued, enjoying every word rolling of his tongue, and the effect they were having. “If there is a shaft to speak of, it can’t be more than two millimeters. No, make that one.”

Stiles was crying openly now, but it did nothing to dampen the boy’s excitement. Good.

“The placement of the testes has a close resemblance to the labia majora in females. Actually…” Alan let the skin slip back around the tiny little cock and gently pushed down at it with his thumb. Stiles moaned, back arching off the table, but the nub slid back easily into his body under the pressure. “I think, if we put a band aid on it, the general appearance of the genitals could be confused with a woman’s.”

“Please…” Stiles said, looking at him with red, tear filled eyes. Alan was pretty sure he didn’t know what he was even asking for.

He acted like he didn’t hear it. He pulled the skin back again - all he needed was to push his index and middle finger down on both side of it - then licked his thumb on his other hand before starting to rub it slowly and lightly.

Stiles cried out, biting into his fist, head banging against the metal table.

“Traditional intercourse is obviously impossible, but the sensitivity still needs to be checked.”

The boy’s whole body was trembling with the sensation. Alan put a bit more force behind his thumb and Stiles was a sobbing, twitching mess.

“I can’t detect an erection, not like it would make much of a difference… Can you tell me what you are feeling? Is your penis fully erect right now? I think there might be the faintest stiffening in the tissue, but I can’t say for sure”

Stiles couldn’t answer. He was moaning and whining and panting out a constant litany of a breathy ‘ _ah ah ah_ ’.

Alan smiled.

It was time for the finale.

He bent down, fitting his mouth over the tiny bud. He had to smile, because licking at it between the v of his fingers was actually just like pleasuring a lady’s clitoris. 

Alan let his tongue circle the sensitive nub a few times, listening to Stiles’ cries growing louder and louder - and then closed his lips around it and  _sucked_.

The boy came with a scream, a small spurt of bitterness hitting his tongue. He swallowed it greedily, satisfied.

Stiles didn’t need to know that the spell hadn’t been permanent until he came, and anyway, he had Alan to take care of him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
